Does He Love You
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is married but someone else is keeping him from being the happy husband he should be. Oneshot.


Listening to old CD's inspired this oneshot based on the song Does He Love You by Reba. Written by Sandy Knox and Billy Stritch.

As usual, I own nothing about Criminal Minds. Never have and never will. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_I've known about you for a while now. When he leaves me, he wears a smile now. As soon as he's away from me. In your arms is where he wants to be..._

Beth watched suspiciously as her husband Aaron packed his go bag to go on his latest 'case'. The smile he wore sometimes was just a bit too big for him to be going to catch a serial killer. She narrowed her eyes as he picked up his bag and turned toward her trying to erase the grin from his lips.

"How long do you think this case will take?" Beth asked with as much sweetness in her voice as she could trying to hide her irritation.

"I don't know dear. I will be back when I can." Aaron said brushing a kiss across her cheek. "I will see you and Jack when I get back."

He hurried past her and down the stairs and out of the door to their home going God knows where to do God knows what with who.

Beth peeked out of the window as he pulled out of the driveway sighing. This marriage didn't turn out to be as she hoped. Aaron was not the attentive husband that she wanted. Yes he was home in the evenings living the typical married life always giving his attention to his son and giving off the perception of the happy family. He gave very little to her in the bedroom always leaving her dissatisfied. She had her suspicions of just who was responsible for his smile.

* * *

_But you're the one he rushes home to. You're the one he gave his name to. I never see his face in the early morning light. You have his mornings, his daytimes and sometimes, I have his nights..._

Aaron ran his hand lovingly down the arm of the woman who greeted him at the door of the hotel room.

"I've missed you." Aaron whispered looking into her giant brown eyes.

"I've missed you too love." Emily purred back opening the door wider to let her lover inside.

Not wanting to waste any of the time he had with her Aaron dropped his bag onto the floor and quickly pulled the lovely Emily into his arms and engulfed her mouth with his.

_But does he love you? Does he love you. Like he loves me? Like he loves me. Does he think of you when he's holding me? _

_And does he whisper? Does he whisper all of his fantasies? Does he love you? Does he love you. Like he's been lovin' me?_

Emily arched under the hard body of her lover. The pleasure he gave her was beyond words. Everything about Aaron Hotchner was intoxicating to her. She gasped and sighed feeling him moving in and out of her.

Aaron felt the sweat running down the sides of his face as he sunk deeper into Emily. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and the softest thing he had ever touched. He couldn't resist having her once the opportunity presented itself several months back.

It was wrong morally what they were doing but it felt too good to let the guilt win out.

* * *

_And when I'm in his arms. Oh, he swears there's no one else. Is he deceiving me or am I deceiving myself._

_But does he love you? Does he love you. Like he loves me? Like he loves me. Does he think of you? Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

_And does he whisper? Does he whisper all of his fantasies? Does he love you? Does he love you. Like he's been lovin' me?_

Beth pulled the dirty clothes from Aaron's bag to wash. The scent of perfume caught her nose from one of his shirts. The smell was familiar but it defiantly wasn't something she wore. The blood began to pump harder through her veins.

"You son of a bitch." She murmured. She had a feeling he had been fucking someone else and now she knew for sure. It was time to find out just who it is.

Beth closed the door to the bedroom and went to pull out a card from a drawer of her dresser and picked up the phone and dialed the number printed on it.

Beth had no more than hung up from her call when Aaron came in through the door to their bedroom.

"Who was on the phone?" Aaron asked.

"My mom. I wanted to give her a call to see if she is feeling better." Beth lied stuffing the card into the front pocket of her pants.

"I thought maybe we could grill some steaks for dinner. Does that sound ok?" Aaron asked not noticing the annoyed look on Beth's face.

"Sure. Will you get the grill started?" She smiled forcefully.

"No problem." He answered leaving the room.

* * *

_I should not lose my temper. I should not be ashamed 'cause I have everything to lose. And I have nothing to gain._

Emily loved having her hand in Aaron's as they strolled down the street. It felt so right having him there with her.

Aaron knew he made a huge mistake by marrying Beth. He had always had feelings for Emily but because of their work status he never acted on them. Once Emily left to take the job with Interpol she was no longer his subordinate however she lived in London. Aaron had surrendered to the idea of them never being together but fate stepped in.

A case had brought the whole team together again working for a common outcome. After too much to drink at a pub in London celebrating the victory over the unsubs Aaron and Emily found themselves in a heated fit of lust in the dark corner of an ally outside.

Once they had each other they couldn't stop the love that had taken six years to build and finally manifest.

Beth watched angrily as the happy couple strolled down the street. "That bastard." She huffed. She knew then Aaron must of only married her so Jack could have a mother figure and someone to wash his underwear.

Watching the affectionate kiss between the pair was all she could stand. She climbed into her car and went to prepare her next move.

* * *

_But does he love you? Does he love you. Like he loves me? Like he loves me. Does he think of you? Does he think of you when he's holding me?_

_And does he whisper? Does he whisper all of his fantasies? Does he love you? Does he love you. Like he's been lovin' me?_

Aaron and Emily walked out of the restaurant and to their car in the parking lot. Aaron opened the door for Emily and she got in.

Beth grinned evilly to herself as she watched Aaron get in and turn on the ignition.

She started her own car to drive away as a blazing flash of light surrounded the area and thundering explosion rattled the buildings on the street.

"Fuck you both Aaron and Emily." She shouted pulling up to a stoplight.

Waiting for the light to change a tap on the window startled her. Turning to see who was interrupting her celebration, there stood Derek, David, Spencer and JJ all with their guns pointed at her.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of two law enforcement agents." JJ said slapping the cuffs on her wrists.

"What do you mean attempted?" Beth asked nervously.

"We knew what you were up to all along bitch." Emily snarled coming up behind her with Aaron next to her.

"No!" Was all Beth could scream while getting shoved into the back of a police cruiser.

"Well I guess that is one way to get rid of an annoying wife." Aaron snickered leaning down to give Emily a kiss.

_Oh, does he love you?_

* * *

If you know the video, the husband and mistress die, but of course my story has a different ending.


End file.
